The mistletoe incident
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: a christmas fanfic. a day without edward? how bad could it be? well you just need to read how a little christmas tradition can go bad......please review it makes me smile!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: obviously, if i owned these books i wouldn't be spending my time writing stories on here...now would i? i come in peace, no lawyer attacks please! **

I woke up to a warm light streaming through my window and Edward sitting in the rocking chair smiling sadly at me. Urgh! The sun, no! Go away and never come back. I frowned, "I'm not going to school today, you can't make me. I don't wanna!" I pulled the quilt over my head and tried to go back to sleep. Instantly he was next to me pulling the quilt back.

"Bella, you have to. I'll be back at twilight. I promise." My frown deepened at his words, a day without Edward.

Not only a day without Edward a day without Alice. A day without protection from unwanted attention. Joy! "But-but," I started to whine and pout.

His cold finger shushed me. "I swear I'll be here right after the sun goes down." He leaned over me and kissed me good-bye. Then gracefully jumped from my window.

I growled this is so not fair! I hate the sun! I looked over at my alarm and jumped up, I was late. Unfortunately, I slid on a book and landed on my back. Oh this s going to be a great day, just great. I quickly pulled on a shirt and jeans and ran down the stairs, mistake. I tripped on the second on and tumbled the rest of the way down. Tears sprung to my eyes, ouch. I jumped up and grabbed a granola bar and walked as fast as was safe to my truck.

It's only going to be one day Bella you can handle this. Already I felt the loneliness of a day without him. Come on now just till dark. It'll be ok. Due to the speed of my truck I was fifteen minutes late. Great! I walked into my class as I walked into the class my jacket sleeve got caught in the door and I sat there like an idiot trying to walk with my jacket attached to a door. The rest of my fantastic day continued in the same way, I tripped and fell into the only puddle there was. By lunch I was red faced, bruised, and was in the worst mood possible.

I got in line to buy my lunch due to the fact I was starving only to have Mike follow me. Great, just great.

"Hi Bella."

Crap it's talking to me, "Hi mike." I was at the cashier now. I reached into my backpack to get my wallet but it wasn't there. Then I checked my pockets for money, nothing. Where is my wallet? Oh this day just gets worse and worse.

"Here." Mike gave me two dollars.

"Thanks. I went out with Alice yesterday and I guess I forgot my wallet in my other bag." This means I don't have my license won't Charlie be proud!

"You look kinda upset." Mike said while walking next to me.

No shit Sherlock, "Yeah, bad day. Thanks for the money Mike, I'll pay you back." I looked for Angela at her normal spot but she wasn't there, nor was Ben. There went my other friend! I plopped down at the far end of the table. Mike sat next to me.

"It's ok, so Alice and Edward go camping?"

"Yeah, the weather is nice."

"What happened to your head? You've got a nice bump." He commented.

I felt my head, oh great just great. "I ran into a pole. Nothing out of the ordinary." He looked like he might talk again so I shoved a forkful of food into my mouth and kept on shoveling and chewing slowly. Finally the bell rang, I got up to fast and hit my knee. You have got to be kidding me!

"You ok?" Mike asked.

"Yup just dandy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let's get to class." He held out his hand.

He's joking right? "I think I'll stay here for a minute." I sat down again.

"I'll wait with you." What is it with this boy! He's like my freaking shadow!

"Mike I don't want you to be late."

"It's cool."

I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him. The cafeteria was empty except for us so I got up and he followed. What is he my shadow? When I got to the door he grabbed my arm.

"Look mistletoe." He smirked.

Oh so that is what this is about. You think I'm going to kiss you? Hah! My hands balled into fists. Don't punch him Bella, don't punch him. Keep your hands down. "Your point?" I asked.

"We've got to kiss now." He smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"I have a boy friend." I put emphasis on boyfriend. A boyfriend that will gladly kill you.

"Come on. I don't think he'll mind. Where's your holiday spirit?"

I bet he would, I went to walk away only to have him pull me back. "You know this could be sexual harassment. I am not nor will I ever kiss you Mike!"

"Come on it's mistletoe and Christmas."

Don't kill him Bella. Don't' do it. I smiled, "Fine Mike, Are you ready?" I paused and he nodded I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He was so stunned he let go of my arm. "Bye." I walked away.

No way am I going to finish this day. I'm leaving. I walked to my truck and climbed in. I drove the familiar roads to his house. Who cares if they're there or not? I'll just sit on the porch if I have to. They'll come back some time. And Alice would see me doing this. I can't believe he did that! That stupid vile Mike Newton! Urgh! My head started to throb. What will Edward say? I'm covered in bruises and I have a huge bump on my head. I know what Emmet will do, laugh. I wonder if he'll let me through things at him? It's not like it'll hurt him or anything. I pulled up in the long driveway and parked in front of the house. No one came out so no one was home, yet. I got out and sat on the porch. A few frustrated tears escaped my eyes. Maybe if I close my eyes I'll wake up and it will all be a dream.

**EPOV**

All day Alice has sang one song in her head, just one and it really did get on your nerves. I tried too pry into her mind to see what it was she was hiding from me again

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves __everbody's__ nerves. And this is how it goes._

I growled. "Alice!"

"Yes?" the evil little vampire answered sweetly. Before I could answer she had a vision.

_Bella was sitting on our porch leaning against the railing asleep_.

"Alice what have you been hiding?" I growled.

"Nothing. But lets go home." She started to run.

I quickly passed her and was in sight of the house in minutes. I slowed to a walk. There my beautiful Bella was, sound asleep on my front porch. She had I huge bump and the start of a bruise on her forehead. She looked frustrated even in her sleep. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Bella." I whispered my breath fanning her face. She smelled so good. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Edward?" she asked softly. Then she sat up, "Edward!" and threw herself at me.

"Hi there." Instinctively my arms wrapped around her. "Love, care to share why I left you this morning….. perfectly intact and know you're injured?" I was tempted to just end it at left her this morning, but she didn't know that and neither did I one day without school wouldn't have hurt her.

She sighed before speaking, "I had a very very bad day." She scowled.

She was just too cute for her own good, I had to hide my smile, "Come on let's go to my room and you can tell me about it." I smiled at her, listening to the heart I loved the most speed up. She nodded and got up slipping on the wet steps, I caught her before her face hit hard.

"Oh come on!" she mumbled.

Has this been going on all day? That would explain the state she was in. Why didn't I just say ditch with me? Or why didn't I say yes come to my house act sick. Stupid stupid Edward. Slowly even for her normal pace we walked up the stairs. I never let go of her incase she fell again….

Once in my room she curled up in a ball on the bed. "Bella please tell me what happened." I whispered next to her ear. That's when I saw the tears on her lovely face. "Oh Bella please don't cry!" I pulled her into my chest and rubbed her back softly.

**BPOV **

The crappyness of the day just hit me when I sat down on his bed and the tears of pain, frustration, humiliation, and anger just started to flow. Edward rubbed comforting circles on my back whispering that it was ok. Slowly the tears stopped.

I leaned up to kiss him. He gave me what I wanted and pulled me closer to himself. It was short but just what I needed. "I had a really bad day." I told him.

"Tell me about it?" his voice was just loud enough for me to hear with pleading in it.

Where to start? "Well I was late to school so I was rushing so I fell down and slipped a lot. Then my jacket sleeve got caught on the door and it ripped." I held it up as proof. "Then I fell some more and ran into a pole, trying to escape Jessica and her constant talking." Absently, I rubbed my head.

"We'll have Carlisle look at it ok?" he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled. "Then, at lunch I didn't have any money, cause I forgot it in Alice's car." Then I mumbled, "Stupid shop a holic vampire." Edward chuckled. Stupid vampire hearing.

"I heard that Bella!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house. Oops!

"Please continue love." Edward kissed my now beet red cheeks.

"Well some idiot put, mi-" I stopped. Should I tell him about the vile Mike Newton? He'll find out sooner or later. Alice probably saw it happen, the brat! But if I tell him he'll go try to murder him. I smiled at the thought.

"Bella please tell me what you're thinking!" he begged.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him. "Nothing. I think Carlisle should check out my head."

His eyes held the curiosity at my turn in thoughts but he stood up pulling me along with him and we walked to Carlisle's office.


	2. chapter 2

_**disclaimer: I am still a very poor poor person so again I'm not the brain that created these characters. **__**I'm**__** just the obsessed fan.**___

_A/N: hello all!! Thanks for reading this I hope you're going to laugh or have cause I laughed when the brain came up with this stuff. __Anywho, I have very low self esteem, so please review and make me believe that someone loves the voices in my head. __It's very simple, all you gotta do is take the mouse and click on the button that says REVIEW, I know people it's a challenge. But if I can figure it out on my own so can you…__oh and can anyone tell me what a beta is, either pm me or tell me in review!! __seeing as you, the faithful reader are getting annoyed at said rant here is the story you came to read, _

**The Mistletoe Incident **

I woke up to Edward's sweet voice. Now this is going to be a good day. His face was an inch from mine smiling that damnable smile of his.

"Wake up my angel." His lips grazing my ear.

That was it all self restraint gone I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. The times I caught him off guard were the best. He kissed me back throwing as much passion into it as possible, but he pulled away to soon.

"Bella," he got up pulling me with him. "go human moment time." He chuckled.

The nice thing about going with Edward was it could be a minute before school starts and we'd still get there on time. In the bathroom I looked at the bruise on my forehead, where was Alice when I needed her to fix something? Grr. We left for school without me falling once, see a good morning makes for a good day.

The day paced without tripping or Mike sighting, stupid idiot. Edward had a look of frustration on his face most of the time. But whenever I asked he said it was nothing, just something to kill Alice for. Please let this not be about lunch yesterday. Please.

**EPOV **

_Why is he with her? Is she just that good in bed?__I thought __Mike said they broke up? What about her kissing Mike? _These were the thoughts all day long. What the hell happened yesterday. Well everyone of the males thoughts centered on this story of Bella and Mike making out, with Bella running up to him after lunch and kissing him. Which of course was ridicules, but pissing me off entirely. Why hadn't Bella told me?

It was lunch and I had to figure out a way to get total and complete revenge while not killing him or revealing I was a vampire. This was a problem. We got in line and my love grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda. Newton came up behind us his heart was beating so fast he might just die on the spot.

_Oh crap! Did she tell him what I did? Of course she did you idiot! All for a stupid dare. God! I wonder if he heard the stories I told everyone? Or worse did Bella?__ I wonder if he'll punch me, I would punch me. Holy shit, I'm going to die! _A image of what actually happened flashed through his head. Oh I'm totally going to kill him. A slow and painful death.

"Edward? You ok?" my angel broke me from my reverie of murder plots.

"Yeah, sorry." We walked over to the table Alice sat at. "Alice, my dear sister, I'm so going to kill you when I'm done with a certain human." I growled at her. She had known about this and not told me, she thought it was funny.

Bella froze, "Edward. I…I…" she stuttered.

I kissed the hollow behind her ear, "I know. And I won't kill him, I suppose." I murmured against her skin. She smelled so delicious. I felt her skin get warmer.

_Bella and I walking out the main doors where the mistletoe was still hung, me leaning down and kissing her. Mike's beet red face_. Alice's vision ended.

She laughed wickedly, "That's perfect!"

Bella looked between us a frightened expression on her face, "Guys, what's going on?"

"Oh don't look so worried Bella. You'll go prematurely gray." Alice said. She looked at her watch. "Almost time to go." _Haha. This will be great Edward, ph and don't worry she'll be to shocked by that kiss to be angry at first._

I had to stifle laughter."Ready to go love?" I was trying to "dazzle" her. All she could do was nod.

**APOV**

This was going to be great and I had the best seat in town. Newton the perv, was right in front of the door and I was in clear sight of him. Ah the joys of life. Edward helped Bella up so she wouldn't fall again. I have to go to her house tomorrow to put cover up on that for her. I frowned slightly.

Back to the show, they were almost at the door and Newton had realized that, he stared after them. Bella seemed to forget that the mistletoe was there. This got better and better. They were under the door now and half the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing to see what would happen.

Edward leaned down closer to Bella and whispered Merry Christmas; she looked totally confused until he kissed her. I had seen them kissing many a time before damn visions and at home but this one was close to the top. Damn boy! And I thought Rose and Emmet were bad. I glanced over at Mike who was indeed beet red as Bella was about to become. I glanced back to them and they were standing there for a second then walked out.

Now for my little plan. I walked over to the table Mike was at with the rest of the idiots. I sat next to Angela, not idiot. "Jeeze did you see that Ang? Those two do stuff like that at home all the time." I said just loud enough for everyone to hear but not know I meant it.

She blushed slightly, "Yeah. I don't know why people start stupid rumors about them."

Good girl, you caught on. I had to hide my laughter. Mike was even redder then before. "Oh Mike?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah." His voice was shaking.

"Emmet told me to tell you something," I stopped for effect his pulse grew faster, "Touch his little sister again and he'll make it so you can't touch anything." I leaned towards him and whispered to him, "And he'll make it so that you won't want or be able to reproduce." I smiled sweetly and walked away. Bella and Edward left for the day, it wasn't like it mattered break was tomorrow. I ran home laughing the whole way.

_**A/N: This concludes the story. I could continue it if I get reviews with people wanting it and some ideas for wher**__**e to go. I have to get at least 10 reviews to continue. Anyway please review!!!!**_


End file.
